1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a safety belt holder, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a magnetized safety belt holder for use with an infant car seat with a collapsible handle, an infant carrier, or a child stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant car seats often utilize a five-point harness safety belt, whereby two straps, one on each side of the child and each anchored at both ends on the same side of the child, extend over the child's shoulders, and buckles that are slideably attached to the straps buckle into a receiver located between the child's legs. An additional buckle typically attaches the two straps to each other at the child's chest.
The problem with such car seats is that the safety belt typically lies in the middle of the car seat when not in use, at exactly the point where the child will be placed. Thus, in placing a child in the car seat, a user must place the child on top of the safety belt then reach below the child to retrieve the safety belt for buckling. This can be uncomfortable for the child and difficult for the user. The same problem is frequently encountered in non-car seat infant carriers and in child strollers.
Infant car seats often double as carriers, and thus have a collapsible handle extending from the sides thereof such that the handle may be extended upward for carrying or downward for use as a car seat. Non-car seat infant carriers often likewise have such a handle, and strollers often have bars such as those constituting the frame of the stroller similarly located to either side of the seat portion of the stroller.
It would be desirable to temporarily attach the safety belts of an infant car seat, infant carrier, or child stroller to the handle or other device to the side of the seat while placing the child in the seat to keep the safety belts out of the way.